Childhood Sweethearts
by Queen of Ai
Summary: A young Sesshomaru saves a young Kagome from sure disaster. But when secrets she didn't even know are revealed and make her the most wanted person in all of feudal Japan, can Sesshomaru save her once again, only this time because he loves her? -I will say this now, "I own absolutely nothing except for the story line and any made up characters!"
1. Chapter 1

The forest was quiet. Not even a breeze rustled the leaves, the birds did not sing, it seemed as if every animal had disappeared. This bothered the Great Inu no Taisho, it was only ever this quiet in his lands if something horrible was to happen. That was when he smelled it, human blood slammed into his delicate nose. His son beside him stiffened, he had never before been so near to a human in his life.

"What do you think it is Father? It smells of a human girl." A young Sesshomaru asked, looking to be no older than 16.

"I do not know, my son. Why don't you go check it out." His father stated. "I will be going to the surrounding era, looking to see if a group of humans is looking for a young girl."

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod before speeding away in the direction in which the stench of blood came from. The closer he got the stronger the scent became and he could smell demon scum close to the human.

"Get away from me you yellow bellied baka!" A girl shouted from not that far away from where he was now.

"Give me the Jewel, wench. Before I rip you limb from limb!" A hissing voice threatened with malice laced in its tone.

In that moment Sesshomaru finally saw what was going on.

"For the last time!" A young girl with long black almost blue hair, and bright cerulean eyes yelled angered by the foul thing. Her silver and red kimono had rips and tears wher skin could be seen, along with gouges that bled profusely.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY JEWEL." She shouted as her eyes began to glow white with anger and power radiated off of her in waves. Sesshomaru could not believe his eyes. A small ball of purification power formed in her hand before she threw it at the venemous snake demon befor her. But the ball only pushed the snake back a few feet before it went in for another attack. Claws that had been poised to kill met a blade with a metallic 'clang'.

"Move, whelp before I kill you as well." It hissed in anger.

Sesshomaru scowled at the fowl creature. "I am no whelp. I am two hundred and eighty three summers, Old enough to take a mate. Now leave here and I will let you live."

The creature smirked and shifted its beady black eyes to the girl that stared in awe at the handsome man before her.

"You are protecting the girl you desire, I see. How very chivalrous of you." It chuckled darkly, licking its lips as the girl caught his gaze and shook with fear. "She will make a tasty meal once I am through with you."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "I do not desire the girl, I have never seen her before this day, creeton. She is far too young to be my partner, and she is a human. She would be far too fragile for my liking."

"Hahahaha, then what power do you have over me, pup. If you do not know her, why save her?" It chuckled darkly.

"I am Sesshomaru, Heir of Lord Inu No Taisho and next ruler and protector of these lands." He growled warningly, slowly letting his power release from the binds that held it concealed.

Fear seemed to show itself in those beady eyes of the slippery serpent. Its gaze shifting from left to right, trying to find a way to escape from this powerful demon.

"As I said before, serpent, leave now and I shall let you live to see the next sunrise."

The serpent glared, but quickly receded into the surrounding trees.

"Th-thank you. For saving me, that is." The girl spoke with a tremor in her voice.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at the girl, only to see her unconscious on the ground and in a puddle of her own blood. "Sesshomaru? Is she alive?"

His father had entered the clearing to find Sesshomaru standing close to the girl.

"Yes, Father, but just barely, her heart beat is weak and slow. What should we do?" He asked looking to his father with a sight concern shining in his molten gaze, as he re-sheathed his sword.

"Your mother will have a conniption fit if we let her die. You know how she is with her 'All life is precious in our world' malarkey." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We will have to bring her back, and quickly." He motioned for Sesshomaru to grab the girl and to follow him.

Sesshomaru carefully lifted the girl into his arms. Quickly following after his Father. They walked for all of a minute before Inu No Taisho gently took the girl from his son, forming into his orb and shooting across the evening sky, Sesshomaru following closely behind him.

They had arrived in seconds. A silver haired, amber-eyed beauty was standing in the main foyer as they landed easily. Her face was pain stricken as she saw the poor girl that lay in her mate's arms. She looked so fragile to the woman; her mate sent her a look that said it could wait to be explained until later.

"Tashika! I require your assistance immediately." The lady of the palace called, rushed by her fear for the girls life.

"Yes, My lady?" A young blue haired, green eyed and pale skinned woman said, appearing with a 'pop'.

"Get my maids to prepare a room in the family wing of the palace for the girl and get the healers there quickly, she is barely holding on."

"Of course, but the Family Wing?" The girl asked confused out of her mind.

"Now!" The She-demon hissed, an underlying threat for a punishment later on if her orders were not followed, and quickly.

"O-OF course, your majesty." She sputtered before disappearing with another pop.

"Akana, I can keep her in the state she is in but not for long, my love. Once the healers have finished with her, it is up to the Gods if she will live or not." Touga murmured to his mate, trying to sooth her as much as possible.

"Was there anyone around to save her before she had gotten this bad?" Akana asked with worry.

"Sesshomaru had been there to protect her from a snake demon that was going to make it worse. But our son scared it away with just his power."

Akana looked shocked at her son. "You mean you did not kill the horrid creature that did this to this to this poor girl?!"

Sesshomaru was surprised by his mother's reactions. He hadn't seen her like this since he was a young pup and was terribly injured in a training accident with his friends. He was just baffled to say the least, plus she put the HUMAN in the FAMILY wing, for Kami's sake!

"I thought that it would be best to let Father go after the foul creature after we leave to go back scouting." He said with a slight pout. "He is after all Lord of these lands."

"We do not have time for this bickering!" Touga barked, re-adjusting the unconscious girl. "I can't hold my power over her for much longer. We need to get her to that room quickly."

Akana looked to her mate and then to her eldest son. "Your Father is right. This girl is more important than our squabble."

Sesshomaru nodded, internally sighing in relief and thanking the Kami above for saving him from his mother's wrath. He watched and followed without another word as his parents rushed the girl to... The room right NEXT TO HIS?

But he did not have time to voice his discomfort with the situation, for both his mother and father disappeared into the room. He did not want to go into his own room, just so he wouldn't hear the hustling and bustling of the healers and his parents. So he had a choice of A) roaming around, B) Going to the gardens or C) Going to his little brothers room. He decided with the closest option, Inuyasha.

"Inu No Taisho. How long has it been since you rescued the girl?" A busy healer asked.

"Sesshomaru, saved her just after twilight. We arrived no long after that."

The healer nodded and went back to soaking strips of cloth.

...

Hours had turned into days and days slowly turned into two weeks. The girl had woken up once or twice, but soon passed out again. They had been able to ask her what her name was and where she came from, but were only able to find out her name, she did not remember where she had come from. The mystery girl was known as Kagome, the protector of the Shikon Jewel, Midoriko's Daughter. Akana was becoming very worried; the girl was very powerful and yet was not bothered by being in a household full of youkai. Her powers had not acted up once since she had been there but still. Her powers would always search her out as if she were some sort of comfort.

Akana had always come check on the girl at least five times a day and once at night. She had never seen anything that would tell her Kagome was now conscious or even coherent, until one morning she walked into the room and Kagome was not in her bed. Akana had not noticed at first, but when she did she panicked, it may have been internally, but it was still panic. She stretched out her aura and breathed a sigh of relief when she found that she was just in the adjoining wash room... alone?! So panic set in again, but she calmed herself by breathing deeply and clearing her mind of the horrible possibilities that plagued it.

She had snapped her eyes open when she heard water sloshing around and then the rustle of fabric before a damp skinned Kagome, holding a plush silver towel around her body, and her black locks soaked and hanging on her back, emerge from a billow of steam.

"Kagome?" Akana asked amazed by the girls beautiful blue eyes.

"Mother?" Kagome asked wide eyed, then saddened greatly, turning away from the woman she mistook for her beloved mother, Midoriko.

The salty smell of tears reached Akana's nose and she felt a tightening in her chest. This poor girl had been torn away from her mother at such a tender age. It made Akana grieve for her friend's daughter. No one had known that Midoriko had birthed a child of her own, not even her childhood best friend, Akana.

Akana walked over to the grieving girl, wrapping her arms around the child and pulling her to the edge of the bed. Kagome latched onto her as if she were her only lifeline left. Her arms were like constricting snakes, the twisted around Akana, trying to hold on for dear life. Akana was not at all surprised by her actions, she just laid her head against Kagome's, hidden in her shoulder, and whispered sweet nothings and reassurances while rubbing the girls back.

Kagome soon calmed down and finally got a good look at the woman who comforted her so willingly. Her silver tresses were swept to the side in delicate curls, her amber eyes shown with concern, amazement, happiness, and understanding. Her pale skin was flawless, on her cheeks two maroon stripes graced both sides, and on her forehead a blue crescent moon sat regally.

"My dear child," Akana said in a soft whisper. "You are safe now. You are in my families home and under mine and My Mate's care. You should not fret."

Kagome nodded a little before a small smile slipped onto her lips. "You came to visit me every day. You were the one who would tell me stories of my mother and of your family."

She paused a puzzled look appearing on her face. "How did you know my Mother and how did you even know she was my mother?"

Akana smiled. "All will be told in due time, my child." She beamed at the girl. "Now let make you a little more presentable so you can meet the family. You are after all our newest member and need introducing to my sons."

"But I am not part of your family?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Nonsense. Any daughter of Midoriko's is a daughter of mine."


	2. Chapter 2

_Dinner_

"Really?" A disbelieving Kagome asked.

Akana smiled a delicate smile at the bewildered girl. "Yes my dear. Now," She smirked. "Time to doll you up for dinner, Kagome."

Kagome swallowed hard. She had a feeling she would not enjoy it as much as this demoness would. She could only pray to the Kami above that she could get out of this situation alive.

"Alright… Just a couple tugs here and a few tweaks there." Akana pondered while pulling at Kagom's hair and new Kimono. "Annnnnnnd DONE!"

'Finally!' Thought Kagome, relieved that the pulls and tugs were finally over.

Kagome had, had her hair pulled, make up plastered to her face, and an inner kimono that hugged and squeezed like it was a second skin that wouldn't let her breathe. She could swear her ribs were bruised from sitting in the darn thing ever since just before the sun had become to descend, and now it was twilight, the sun was almost completely set behind the mountains.

"Could-" Choked Kagome. "Could we-we possi-bly loos-en this in-ner kim-ono?"

Her face was slowly turning red through her pale-faced make up and her eyes were becoming teary as no oxygen reached her lungs.

Akana speedily loosened the binding of the inner layer with ease and smiled a little as the horrid color receded from the human girls face. But Kagome smiled back with relief and gratefulness radiating from her.

"Alright lets head out to dinner my dear." Akana ushered her out the door, all the while instructing her to hold a fan over her face, so that her family would see only the bluest blue of her eyes.

"Now my dear follow me into the room and make sure to sit next to me."

Kagome nodded her head and watched as the doors were opened to reveal a magnificent dining hall with ceilings big enough to fit five fully transformed Inu No Taisho's. The walls were a soft gold with accents of reds and whites found everywhere.

"Kagome," Akana spoke softly, as a very tall man stood by her side. "This is my mate and lord of the castle, Inu No Taisho."

Kagome bowed low and respectfully to the great dog demon, his aura full of raw power and outstanding strength took the air from her lungs for a quick moment, but she was able to over come it by letting some of her reikai sooth her nerves and ghost across her skin.

The man smiled at her politeness and the small pulse of her extraordinary power.

"Please, my dear girl," He stated with a slight chuckle. "Call me Touga, you are after all the sole heir of Midoriko-san."

Kagome nodded, the fan still covering her face. "Thank you Touga-Sama, for allowing me to stay in your home while I heal and restore my powers to full capacity once again. Then I shall be out of your lives."

Akana smiled a sad little smile. "My dear, we wont talk of you leaving or ever want you to speak of it. You are welcome here for as long as you wish."

"Thank you, Milady."

Touga laughed heartily. "These," He pointed to the two others sitting at the table. One tall, with the looks of his father and yet he held the markings of his mother. The other nothing more than a small child with no markings at all but the snowy white of his fathers hair.

"Are my sons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." He paused. "Sesshomaru is the one who saved you from the horrid snake demon."

Kagome walked over to stand only but a few paces away from the stoic looking teenager. "Thank you for saving me in my moment of weakness and protecting me from the snake." She bowed low and removed the fan from her face, letting a soft smile form on her lips as she felt something pull on her kimono.

She looked down and saw little Inuyasha trying to get the attention of the pretty girl. "I is Inuwasha, you pwetty and stwong!"

She bent to his level with a giggle flooding through her. "Why thank you very much Inuyasha, no one has ever called me pretty before."

Inuyasha laughed too and begged to be picked up. She looked to Akana for permission and she granted it with a slight bob of her head. Kagome scooped the child into the air and placed him on her hip. She smiled at him and began asking him what he liked and how old he was. Little did she know that she had grabbed the attention of one of the most unlikely of people.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dinner Part 2_

So far things had been going great at dinner. Kagome had spoken with Inu No Taisho and to Akana about many different things, but mostly about her. Only because they would quickly dismiss any other topic with a short vague answer so they could find out more about this young girl.

"Tell me Kagome," Inu No Taisho chuckled. "When were you born?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Well, I think almost one hundred and some odd winters ago. I only remember my mother telling me she loved me when I had just come into my twelfth winter and then nothing only darkness."

The smile disappeared from her face as she continued her story.

"The next thing I knew I was being trained. I could never see their face, only an outline of a man. He trained me to control my powers and how to fight. Then I found my self on the ground in front of a tree. He said he had protected me at my mother's request before she died." She paused to look at the faces of those who surrounded her.

Akana and Touga looked like they knew something they weren't telling her. But she ignored it, for now. She took a quick glance at Sesshomaru, and then quickly looked elsewhere, he had been looking at her intensely and it made her blush.

"He said his name was Bakuseno, and that he was a good friend of my mothers, and my fathers. But he would not tell who my father was. I only ever saw him once and even then my mother did not know I had seen him. She had been speaking with him but I did not know what they were talking about." She smiled. "Then a few days later after I had been wandering around for a bit that snake demon attacked me asking for some sort of jewel and I'm sure you know the rest."

No one seemed to smile truly, but smile they did. "That is an interesting story Kagome." Akana smiled. "But tell me, what does your father look like? I, myself, have never seen the man before, your mother never mention a man so when she told me she was with child and married, well I just was shocked."

Kagome laughed and nodded, more than happy to tell the demoness about her father. "My mother always told me he was a kind man and very strong. She said he could speak to the trees, whisper to the winds and find the secrets the earth beneath my feet held."

Akana and Touga nodded. Begging for her to continue. "He is very tall, his hair blacker than the night sky and as thin as a sakura blossoms petal. He had the physique of a warrior, if not a warlord, yet when I felt his aura with my own; I felt no malice, no anger, only sadness as he walked away from my mother. His skin was as pale as the snow and eyes bluer than the Sarcatian Seas. Those eyes held so much love when he saw me watching him walking away from her, it still makes me wonder why he never stayed."

Akana sniffled a bit with a sad smile on her face. "Your father sounded like a wonderful man, Kagome. I'm sure that if it were his choice he would have stayed with you and your mother and he would have prevented her death with everything in him."

Kagome nodded and looked to the window and out into the night sky, wishing she knew where her father had gone, like her mother he was probably dead. "It's been almost one hundred and fifteen years since the day my mother said goodbye to me. I doubt he is still alive. He looked completely human to me. I could feel no demonic power in his aura, only purity."

Akana came up behind the girl and offered her, her hand. Kagome took it carefully. The demoness squeezed her hand with a mischievous smile plastered to her lips.

"My dear, would you like to spar with some of the soldiers? I can feel the need to stretch out your muscles dear." Akana laughed. "It will be good for you, Kagome, come along with me and we shall get you put into a sparring kimono. Then you can go and show some of the newer soldiers how a real warrior fights."

Kagome smirked and quickly got up from her seat. She bowed to Touga respectfully before asking, "Touga-Sama would it be to much to ask for a few of your soldiers to spar with?"

Touga stared blankly at the girl for a moment before giving a deep chuckle and nodding his head in confirmation.

Kagome smiled. "You and Sesshomaru-Sama are more than welcome to come and watch. I do not mind fighting with others watching."

With that the two women were gone and pout of the room heading towards Kagome's chambers to put on a fighting kimono and to grab the sword her mother had left her.

Once there, Kagome quickly changed into a black fighting outfit that looked very much like a demon slayers uniform. The armor was silvery with flecks of blue and gold. It clung to her much like a second skin, but was not too clingy as to show everything. For being almost 14 winters she was well developed. She had some curves and her chest was somewhat large for how young she was.

She grabbed her sword and slung it over her back with a devious grin plastered over her face as Akana led her to the dojo.


End file.
